


Quarantine and Chill

by BaconSwiffer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Dildos, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Keith is a Tease (Voltron), Kitchen Sex, Klance smut, Lance (Voltron) is So Done, Lance is stressed!, M/M, NSFW, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Prostate Milking, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Stress Relief, Teacher AU, Top Keith (Voltron), a sprinkle of plot, enjoy you sinners, i guess, kind of relevant to life rn lol, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaconSwiffer/pseuds/BaconSwiffer
Summary: Keith decides he’s had enough of Lance overworking himself, and he has the perfect plan to distract Lance from all his responsibilities.aka me trying to fix my horniness by making them fuck
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 364





	Quarantine and Chill

**Author's Note:**

> Uh,,, this kind of got away from me lol
> 
> enjoy it you sinners

Being a teacher during a pandemic is one of the most stressful things Lance has ever done. Of course, he knows he’s got it easy compared to doctors and people who can’t afford to work from home and people who are sick and everyone else who’s suffering, but he’s still going to complain because he’s  _ stressed _ . Scheduling is an absolute nightmare. It’s so much harder to get out of bed when you know you don’t even have to leave the house. 

His inbox is constantly flooded with emails from all of his students and their parents, asking questions about grades and assignments and if they’re coming back to school and shit Lance doesn’t have a clue about. He’s never loathed waking up every morning this much. 

He has Zoom calls starting at 8 until 2 every day with five minute breaks in between classes. Teaching through a screen is so much worse than doing it in a classroom. It’s even harder to keep everyone’s attention, and everyone mutes themselves and turns their cameras off, making it feel like he’s just talking to himself. 

Keith on the other hand, as an art teacher, has it  _ so _ good. All he has to do is give drawing prompts and have his students submit pictures. His live classes are just him playing music while his students draw. Lance is  _ so _ jealous.

He’s up early every morning and awake long after Keith, whether he’s changing lesson plans (most of them were hands on activities), grading, or answering emails. He’s basically living off of cereal and coffee.

Keith decides he’s had enough of Lance overworking himself, and he has the perfect plan to distract Lance from all his responsibilities. 

__

  
  


Lance is glancing at the clock every few seconds, praying that somehow time will speed up just for him. He’s got ten minutes left in his last class of the day and he’s ready to fall on the couch and  _ die _ . 

“Okay so you’ve got to memorise the cell cycle and the process of mitosis and meiosis for the quiz on Friday,” Lance drones. He sees frowns from the few students that keep their cameras on. “It’s short and easy guys,” he reassures. “just the basics.”

He’s considering just ending the class early when Keith casually strolls into the kitchen and leans against the counter to watch Lance. Completely naked. Luckily, Lance is facing the kitchen and his computer is facing the living room behind him, meaning he’s not going to get fired. 

A few comments pop up in the chat. 

_ Alisa A. - Mr. McClain why do you look like you saw a ghost lol _

_ Henry D. - whats up with him _

_ Jack S. - I think he spaced out?? _

Lance’s eyes flit back and forth between Keith (the bastard is just standing there smirking! He absolutely knows what he’s doing) and his computer screen. His students are staring at him curiously. 

“Uh- haha, sorry about that!” He laughs nervously. Keith is tying his hair up. Smug fucker. “So I think we’re going to end a bit early today! Um, just email me if you have any questions, kay? Thanks for popping in guys, see you tomorrow!” He rushes out in one breath, swiftly ending the call and slamming his computer shut. 

HIs gaze settles on his very smug looking boyfriend. 

“Keith.” He tries to sound stern, summoning his Disappointed Teacher Voice, but his mouth betrays him and it ends up sounding breathy. His eyes wander where they please as he stands up and makes his way around the counter. 

He makes himself stop when their faces are barely touching. “Asshole,” he mutters before crushing their lips together. 

Keith is immediately dominating the kiss, spinning Lance so his ass hits the edge of the counter. They both groan into it, their lips moving desperately against one another’s. One of Lance’s hands slides behind Keith’s neck to angle his head better and gently tug at his ponytail. The other one slides down to grope his bare ass. Keith moans quietly, breaking away from the kiss to pull Lance’s shirt off. His pants and boxers follow quickly. Keith hoists his husband up onto the counter and swiftly drops to his knees. Lance’s half hard dick is right at eye level. 

He runs his tongue from the base to the top and back down the other side, placing both hands on Lance’s hips and his elbows on edge of the counter, keeping Lance’s knees apart. He teasingly plays around with Lance’s balls for a few seconds before the moans turn into whines and the tugs at his hair get more forceful. He moves back up, licking the bead of precum off the tip. He takes it into his mouth, making sure to wet the whole thing before beginning to bob his head.

Above him, Lance’s head is tipped back, his hips straining against Keith’s hands. Low, breathy moans and quiet whines fill the kitchen, along with the lewd sounds of Keith’s mouth around his dick. 

He makes sure Lance is close to cumming before pulling off. Ignoring Lance’s whine of protest, he stands up and pecks him on the lips before lifting him up. Lance’s legs wrap around his waist, and they’re heading to the bedroom.

He sets Lance on the bed before grabbing the lube and then climbing back over him. Much to Lance’s dismay, he takes a second to hover over his lean, tanned body while pouring some lube on his fingers. Backing up to settle between Lance’s legs, Keith bends down to kiss all over his abdomen while circling his slick fingers teasingly around Lance’s hole.

“ _ Keith, _ ” he moans impatiently, lifting his hips to try to hurry him up. Keith smirks up at him. 

“Nope. Sorry babe, I gotta make up for lost time. You’re not leaving this bed until I’ve teased you ‘till you’re begging for my cock. ‘Till you’re so desperate for it that you sob when I finally put it in.” He leans further down to tease around Lance’s inner thighs. “Then I’m gonna make you cum so many times you’ll need help walking tomorrow. Got it?”

Above him, Lance whimpers. Keith bites into the soft flesh of Lance’s thigh, drawing out a pitchy moan. 

“Got it?” He asks again, his voice husky. Lance nods jerkily, struggling to talk as Keith slowly pushes the first finger in. 

“Y- yes, Keith please, I need you.”

Keith moves down to the base of Lance’s dick, licking up the side as his finger moves deeper. He circles around the head, lapping at the precum and then licking back down the other side. Lance lets out a whiny moan. Keith hums questioningly, moving to the opposite thigh and harshly sucking on the soft flesh there, momentarily stalling the movement of his finger.

“What is it, baby? I need you to use your words.” Going back to his previous task on Lance’s thigh, he listens to Lance’s panting whines and starts wiggling his finger around. Lance keens loudly.

“ _ More _ , Keith, I need-  _ ahh, _ fuck!” 

Without warning, Keith slides his finger out and then adds one more to the thrust back in, finally starting a steady in and out rhythm. He pushes himself up a bit and admires the way Lance’s hips rock tantalizingly below him. 

Keith pulls his fingers out, ignoring the desperate cry from Lance and pouring more lube onto his fingers. He slides them back in, watching as Lance’s hole stretches to accommodate them. 

“Look at you taking my fingers so well. You’re so pretty when you’re wrecked like this. I can’t wait to fuck you sensless.”

Lance moans at the praise. “Keith, I need more, ngh-,” he moans again as Keith crooks his fingers. “ _ Please,  _ fuck!”

Keith chuckles at that. “You want more, baby you wanna get fucked?”

“ _ Yes _ ,” he moans loudly, his hips arching up to prove his point. Keith pulls his fingers out and hops off the bed, kneeling to grab something under it. Lance whimpers when he sees Keith crawl back over him with the  _ smallest _ dildo they own. It’s bigger than Keith’s fingers, but definitely not as big as his dick. Perfect to tease Lance with.

Wasting no time, Keith spreads a bit of lube over it and pushes the whole thing in, making Lance yelp. 

He pulls it out and sets a moderate pace, trying to find the right angle to make Lance squirm. His lanky husband is already close, his hands clenched in the sheets, head thrown back with his mouth open, panting breaths and loud moans bouncing off the walls. His hips are thrusting in time with the pace, and Keith decides his erection is too painful to keep ignoring. 

Before that though, he has a challenge. He grabs the base of Lance’s dick, squeezing hard enough to keep him from cumming too soon. He stops moving the dildo but keeps it in fully and starts prodding around, searching for Lance’s prostate. 

It doesn’t take long.

Lance arches off the bed, a choked cry falling from his lips. Keith smirks. 

“You don’t cum until I say so.” Without even waiting for a response, he firmly pushes the tip against Lance’s prostate again, eliciting another loud cry. 

He pulls it halfway out and pushes back in swiftly but not too fast, his aim proving to hit true when Lance wails. There are tears leaking from his eyes the intense pleasure bordering on pain. 

“Keith!” he shouts with the next thrust. 

“What is it baby?” he asks innocently, harshly shoving the dildo back in. Lance screams, every muscle in his body tense and aching for release. 

Keith decides he’s teased Lance enough, and lets go of his lover’s cock, beginning to slam the dildo into Lance quickly. He leans over his husband until his Lance’s cries are the only thing he can hear. 

“Cum for me,” he growls into Lance’s ear. White hot pleasure expands in Lance’s stomach as he finally lets go, his mouth opening in a silent scream. Shudders wrack his body as Keith keeps thrusting, gradually slowing the pace to ease him through his orgasm. 

He feels empty when Keith pulls the dildo out, his hole clenching around nothing. Keith settles between his legs, the tip of his aching and neglected cock at Lance’s entrance.

“Ready for round two?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated! :0 Leave a comment if you'd like, they make my day! And give me ideas for chapter two ;)  
> (if there is one lol)
> 
> If you liked this, check out my other works! Have a gay day!!


End file.
